


I've got you (forever and always)

by 94ninis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Graphic description of birth, M/M, Mpreg, Unexpected Pregnancy, Wonshik loves Sanghyuk a lot how cute, a baby is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: Sanghyuk didn't really want this, being an idol and being pregnant was never his dream.





	

Sanghyuk bit his lip as the smiley face on the pregnancy test taunted him, confirming he was pregnant, he jumped when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Sanghyuk, are you finished?" He hears the familiar voice of his boyfriend "N-no not yet." He says, his voice cracking "Sanghyuk what's wrong?" A moment of silence before the door creaks open and Wonshik walks in "Sanghyuk, you're-- oh my god are you pregnant?" Wonshik whisper shouts as he closes the bathroom door "I'm not sure hyung," he says as a tear rolls down his cheek "C-can we go the clinic to confirm it?" Wonshik nods and embraces Sanghyuk into a hug as they hear Jaehwan screech out in pain "Taekwoon hyung just hit Jaehwan hyung didn't he?" Sanghyuk giggles "Most likely." Wonshik says, chuckling.

/\ two days later \/

Sanghyuk grips Wonshik's hand tightly as the doctor walks back into the room, fear sinking into his stomach as the doctor smiles "Congratulations, it looks like you're both going to be fathers." Sanghyuk bites the inside of his mouth as Wonshik thanks the doctor and they go back to the dorm, Sanghyuk breaking down in Wonshik's embrace "What are the fans gonna think hyung?" He sobs as Wonshik rubs his back "Sanghyuk they're not gonna think any different of you, you've seen million of boy idols get pregnant, you're not the first, you might be in Vixx but not in the k-idol community."

Once Sanghyuk had calmed down, Wonshik pulled all of Vixx into the living room for a team meeting "Me and Hyogi, we uh, we have something to tell you." Wonshik turns to look at Sanghyuk, holding his hand. "Me and Sanghyuk went to see our doctor earlier today, at first me and Sanghyuk were unsure but the doctor confirmed that Sanghyuk is pregnant." Sanghyuk is nervous as nobody says anything, his frame shaking visibly "How? You used protection right?" Hakyeon speaks up "Well," Wonshik chuckles nervously "Remember the night we all got drunk?" Wonshik yelps as Hakyeon hits him "You're so stupid, even when I'm drunk I remember to use protection while I'm fucking Hongbin." Sanghyuk looks down "H-hyung it was just as much my fault as it was Wonshik's." he says quietly, scared that everyone would hate him.

Hakyeon looks over at Sanghyuk with sympathy "Sanghyuk, don't cry." He says quietly, hugging their maknae "It's gonna take some time getting used to but it'll be fine." Hakyeon says with a smile. Sanghyuk starts crying out of happiness, hugging Hakyeon tightly.

/\ two months later \/

"Wonshik, Sanghyuk ate all the pickles...again." Hongbin walks into the living room as Wonshik finally got Sanghyuk to sleep "Ssssh, I don't want him to wake up." Hongbin sighs and takes a look at Sanghyuk "This baby is really taking a toll on him." Wonshik nods in agreement "He's sleeping all the time, the company don't want him to stop practicing till he's at six months but I think he needs to stop now." He sighs and runs his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair.

"He does, too much stress is bad for him and the baby." Hongbin says, looking at Sanghyuk fondly "I'd hate to see my little brother under so much stress Wonshik." Wonshik's head whips towards the door way to see Sanghyuk's noona standing there "Sanghwa? What are you doing here?" Wonshik asks, careful not to wake Sanghyuk. "I've come to see my baby brother, is that such a problem?" She asks, Wonshik shakes his head "Want me to wake him up?" She nods.

Wonshik bends over to whisper in Sanghyuk's ear "Hyukkie, Hyukkie your noona is here to see you." Sanghyuk whines and opens his eyes, blinking a few times before smiling "Sanghwa noona." He stands up and runs over to embrace his sister in a hug. Sanghwa giggles and hugs Sanghyuk back "How are you baby bro? And how's my niece or nephew?" Sanghyuk smiles and places a hand on his stomach "Both fine, I mean I'm tired." Sanghyuk sighs happily and hugs his sister again.

Wonshik smiles as he watches the interaction pulling Sanghyuk onto his lap once his sister had sat down. "You're getting so big Sanghyuk, it's unbelievable that you're having a child before me and I'm the hotter sibling." She pouts and Sanghyuk giggles "Noona did Mama drop you on your head when you were a baby? I'm the hotter sibling." Sanghwa laughs and pats Sanghyuk's head fondly "Totally totally, your starlights would have my head if they heard what I was saying." Sanghyuk grins, holding Wonshik's hand.

"So we found out the gender." Sanghyuk says as he leans his head on Wonshik's shoulder "Wait don't tell me, I promised Mama and Papa I'd FaceTime them if you told me." His noona grins and calls his parents.

"Hi Mama and Papa." Sanghyuk grins and waves at his parents as they smile at him "Okay so we found out the gender yesterday and I'm having a girl." Wonshik grins as Sanghyuk's parents clap their hands "A little granddaughter ahhhh Sanghyukkie is not the maknae of the family anymore." His mother says and Sanghyuk smiles "Noo~ I'll forever be your maknae Mama." 

 

-7 months later-

Sanghyuk sat on the chair in their practice room as he watched the rest of Vixx practice, the baby kicking away to the beat "Hey hey Jisoo baby can you please cooperate with Mama and wait until your due to appear, I'd rather not go into labor in the practice room." He whispers to his stomach before turning back to watching the dance practice. 

-Wonshik's POV-

Wonshik smiled as he helped his heavily pregnant boyfriend stand up as they all moved to go out the room "The door won't open." Jaehwan gasps and tries to pull the door open "Why won't the door open?" Jaehwan pulls it a little too hard and the handle falls off "Shit." Jaehwan says in horror and starts banging on the soundproof door.

Wonshik started to help Jaehwan with banging "Sanghyuk what's wrong?" Hongbin says and turns to look at Sanghyuk "M-my water just broke." Sanghyuk says before scrunching his face up in pain "Oh shit." Hakyeon says moves to lay Sanghyuk on the floor. Taekwoon pulls Wonshik over to sit by Sanghyuk as he takes Wonshik's place in banging on the doors. "Please let us out Sanghyuk is in labor."

Sanghyuk cries and grabs Wonshik's hand "I-I told her to wait why couldn't she listen?" He sobs and grips Wonshik's hand tightly. Hakyeon runs around the room and grabs the towels they had used to wipe their sweat and places them under Sanghyuk's backside. "It's a good thing I did the course in uni." Hakyeon says he asks Wonshik to undress Sanghyuk's lower half "Hongbin call an ambulance." Hongbin nods and grabs his phone and calls an ambulance.

Hakyeon turns back to Sanghyuk "Spread his legs, I don't know how many centimetres he is at the moment but babies can come at anytime." Wonshik nods and spreads Sanghyuk's legs as he holds his hand "It's okay baby shush." Wonshik coos and brushes his thumb across Sanghyuk's forehead soothingly.

"H-hurts so bad Shikkie." Sanghyuk moans out in pain as his toes curl. Wonshik kisses his forehead and hums soothingly. "It'll be over soon baby and Jisoo will be here." He says and strokes Sanghyuk's knuckles. "Ambulance is on its way." Hongbin says, reassuring them a little.

Sanghyuk arches his back and screams "Baby baby calm down." Wonshik says "B-baby is coming." Sanghyuk says to Hakyeon who positions himself in front of Sanghyuk's spread legs. "I'm gonna count down Hyukkie, on one I want you to push then we'll have a five second breather and repeat the progress." Sanghyuk nods and grips Wonshik's hand tighter.

"Three...two...one." Sanghyuk bites his lip as he pushes for five seconds before breathing "Three...two...one." He repeats the progress. "Ambulance." They hear someone shout and knock on the door "Door is locked." Jaehwan screams before moving Taekwoon and himself out of the way "Hurry the baby is nearly here." Hongbin whispers.

Sanghyuk squeezed Wonshik's hand as he pushed one last time, it was an instant relief as he felt the baby tumble out into the world and the door burst open. "Y-you did it Hyukkie, Jisoo is here." Wonshik whispers as Sanghyuk's eyes close half way "M'tired." Sanghyuk whispers as his head lolls to the side and he passes out. 

"Hyuk? Hyukkie." Wonshik whispers and shakes Sanghyuk "It's normal sir, a lot of mothers pass out after birth." One of the men tell him as the baby cries, they move the baby to lay against Sanghyuk's chest as they carefully move both of them onto a stretcher. Wonshik stands up and follows the men to the ambulance as Hakyeon passes him Sanghyuk's hospital bag.

Wonshik climbs into the back of the ambulance and sits next to Sanghyuk, watching his boyfriend as he strokes the baby's back. Once they arrive at the hospital they immediately transport Sanghyuk and the baby to a hospital room, making Wonshik cut the umbilical cord so they can take the baby to be cleaned. Once all the nurses have left the room Sanghyuk stirs awake, blinking his eyes open and turning to look at Wonshik.

"Is-is she okay?" Sanghyuk says hoarsely and Wonshik nods "Perfect baby." Wonshik smiles and kisses Sanghyuk's cheek "You did so good." Wonshik smiles proudly before they turn their heads to watch as the nurse walks in with their baby "Here you go, your baby girl." The nurse smiles and carefully hands Sanghyuk the baby. "Do you have a name in mind?" The nurse asks as she holds out a clean birth certificate "Kim Jisoo." Wonshik tells her since Sanghyuk is too dazed looking at the baby.

"Parents name?" She asks "Mother is Han Sanghyuk and Father is Kim Wonshik." Wonshik answers once again and the nurse nods before leaving the room. "She's so perfect Shikkie." Sanghyuk says, smiling as the baby snuggles into him. "Can I have her clothes please Shikkie?" Wonshik smiles and unzips the hospital bag, handing Sanghyuk Jisoo's onesie and hat.

Sanghyuk smiles and carefully dresses the baby up before wrapping her in the blanket they both bought her "Hakyeon hyung said they would bring her car seat with them." Sanghyuk nods before kissing Jisoo's forehead, the door opens quietly and the rest of Vixx walk in and surround the bed, Hakyeon placing the car seat next to Wonshik. "She's so cute Hyukkie." Hongbin smiles and strokes Jisoo's little hand.

"Can I hold her now Hyogi?" Wonshik asks and leans over slightly and Sanghyuk nods, transferring the baby from his grip to Wonshik's who has a big fatherly smile plastered onto his face. "Amazing, guys this is my sperm." Wonshik laughs as Sanghyuk slaps his arm. 

"Here Hyukkie it's off me and Hakyeon hyung." Hongbin smiles and hands Sanghyuk a small pink bear "How cute, she'll love it Binnie thank you." He smiles and hugs his best friend. "Where's my grandchild I wanna see her." All their heads turn to the door as Wonshik's and Sanghyuk's parents walk inside.

"My baby boy, well done." Sanghyuk's mother says, running over and kissing his cheek as Wonshik's does the same to him. Wonshik hands Sanghyuk the baby back before hugging his mother. Sanghyuk smiles as Jisoo once again snuggles into him. "Sanghyuk she looks exactly like you." His mother gasps "This is exactly how you looked when you were born." She smiles as Jisoo opens her eyes. 

"Hi baby girl." Sanghyuk smiles down at his daughter before kissing her cheek.

-3 months later-

"Hyogie Hyogie." One of the fans say to Sanghyuk excitedly "Hyogi can we see Jisoo?" Sanghyuk smiles "Don't worry I'm bringing her out later." The fan smiles "Ah i can't wait." She says before moving to Wonshik. 

Sanghyuk smiles and climbs out of his seat, going backstage and grabbing Jisoo off Kkomae before walking back out onstage, smiling widely as he hears all the cheers. He sits down with the baby before sitting her on the table, holding her by her hips so she doesn't fall. He smiles cutely as he hears shouts of cute before putting Jisoo's tiny fist next to her face and doing the 'bbuing bbuing' motion. Wonshik chuckles and kisses the baby's cheek.

"The worst part about Sanghyuk's pregnancy was that he ate all the pickles, I never got any pickles cause Sanghyuk ate them all." Jaehwan laughed into the microphone and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes "Blame Jisoo, she's the one who wanted pickles." He giggles and blows a raspberry on Jisoo's chubby cheek.

The crowd coos "So we have everybody's name in here~" Hakyeon shakes a box "Two lucky people will get to take a picture with Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Jisoo." Hakyeon smiles.

"Wait hyung." Wonshik says as he stands up "One thing before we draw the names." Wonshik grabs Sanghyuk's hand who stands up holding Jisoo. Wonshik walks him to the front of the stage before kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"Han Sanghyuk, the very first day I met you I was awestruck at the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, you never failed to amaze me and I don't know what I did to deserve you." Wonshik smiles "You continued to make my heart flutter and I was overjoyed when you agreed to become my boyfriend so Han Sanghyuk." Wonshik takes a velvet box out from his back pocket "Will you marry me?"

Sanghyuk gasps softly as he blinks back tears nodding his head as Wonshik stands up and slides the ring onto his finger, kissing him softly. Everyone cheers, the rest of Vixx coming to surround them into a hug, being careful not to squash the baby. 

Sanghyuk looks at Wonshik before smiling "Promise me one thing." Wonshik nods "Can we get married when Jisoo can walk so she can be our flower girl." Wonshik nods happily and kisses Sanghyuk softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
